From Cloud Nine And Back
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Gillian and Cal are meant to be, but sometimes, you need a little push in the right direction. Hannah and Bethany are angels from cloud nine sent on a mission to helpd them realize their feelings. If they fail, there are dire consequences...
1. The Mission

**_This is my very first Lie To Me ficcie. I got the idea when I was watching an old movie. I thought that it would be perfect for a story for Cal and Gillian. _**

Main Cast of Characters. Appearing in no particular order. Others will appear, but these are the main characters in this story.

Gillian Foster- Thirty seven years old. Co-owner of The Lightman Group. Divorced. No children. Has been in love with her partner for a number of years. However, since she is still getting over her divorce, it's hard for her to admit her feelings.

Cal Lightman- Forty five years old. Founder and co-owner of The Lightman Group. Divorced. He has one daughter named Emily. She's fifteen and every bit her father's daughter. Is in love with his partner, but since she's newly divorced, he's giving her room and trying not to scare her off.

Emily Lightman- Fifteen years old. Daughter to Cal Lightman. She's smart and funny. Very opinonated and headstrong. She's the only child of both her parents. No boy is good enough for her in her father's opinon. She sees her mom and dad getting closer and possibly getting back together again. She knows that her father and Gillian belong together. She knows that they make each other happy.

Angels-

"Baby" Angel Bethany- One of Cal and Gillian's yet unborn identical twin daughters. Appears as a teenager in this story. Needs help from Cal and Gillian. Her main mission is to insure that Cal and Gillian fall in love and marry. Otherwise, she will never be born.

"Baby" Angel Hannah- One of Cal and Gillian's yet unborn identical twin daughters. Appears as a teenager in this story. Needs help from Cal and Gillian. Her main mission is to insure that Cal and Gillian fall in love and marry. Otherwise, she will never be born.

Diniel**-** The angel who protects infants and helps the "baby" angels in difficult "cases". Watches over Cal and Gillian's daughters and helps them . This sometimes proves to be a difficult task as the girls take after their headstrong parents.

Scene One- Takes place somewhere on Cloud Nine.

Hannah and Bethany are looking at their Guardian. They can't quite believe what she's just told them.

"You have three months to get Cal and Gillian to fall in love and get married. If you don't succeed, then you will cease to exist. At least as their daughters. You are destined to be their daughters together, so if you fail, then you will be broken up and go to other families."

Hannah looked at Diniel and asked, "What? I can't be separated from Bethany!"

Diniel looked at them and said, "Then I suggest that you don't fail."

Bethany looked at the older and much wiser angel and asked, "Why is it up to us to see that they get together? Don't you have other, more suitable angels for the job?"

Diniel nodded and said, "We do. However, they all have failed to get through to the couple. So, the Archangel Michael has decided that you are their last chance. If they fail to realize that they are the destiny of the other, they, along with you, shall cease to exist."

Hannah looked at Diniel and said, "Wow! That's harsh."

Bethany looked at her "sister" and said, "Really."

Diniel shook her head and said, "Regardless, we have rules that we have to follow and as such we have to make sure that all the right angels are paid up with their parents on earth. If that fails to happen then we have to make other plans."

Bethany and Hannah look at each other in astonishment. Their mouths hang open and Hannah finally says, "How are we supposed to know what to do?"

Bethany nodded and said, "Yeah. We are just "baby" angels. We won't even be able to talk to them and..."

Diniel smiled and said, "That's where you are wrong. You will be transported to earth as teenagers. You will help them realize that they are the missing half of the other. You will still have all your angel powers. We aren't completely heartless. But, under no circumstances can you tell them or anyone else what your visit is for. Do that and you will be called back to Cloud Nine and sent to other, more suitable parents."

"Will we know our mission?"

Diniel nodded and said, "Of course. You need to have a cover story. You're parents work as lie detection experts. You will go to them needing their help. You have to find a way to "encourage" them in whatever way necessary. You will have a place to live and the necessary funds needed."

Bethany and Hannah both said, "Sounds confusing."

Diniel smiled and said, "It is a bit confusing, but you will have a bit of help. You can call on any of the other angels for guidance or help. Oh and you have an older sister. Her name is Emily, but the same rules apply. You aren't allowed to tell her about your mission. Although, I think you will find that she already wants your parents to get together."

Bethany looked at Diniel and asked, "I thought you said she was our sister?"

Diniel nodded and said, "I'm glad you're paying attention. She's your half sister actually. Your father's daughter from his first marriage."

The twins nodded and Bethany said, "When do we go?"

Diniel smiled and held up her hands and said, "As soon as I snap my fingers. Remember, you are not to reveal your true mission to anyone."

The girls both nodded and Diniel smiled and said, "Good luck!"

With that, she snapped her fingers and the girls were transported to earth to begin their mission. Diniel smiled and said, "I worry about those two, but I worry about their future parents more."

Then Diniel went to the portal to watch the mission unfold....

**_Should I continue or just scrap the whole idea? Reviews are much appreciated...._**


	2. they Meet Their Mother

**_~~AN~~ Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm glad that this whole idea isn't toally crazy! LOL! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing it. The characters might seem a bit OOC. i'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter..... As always, reviews are much appreciated...._**

Bethany and Hannah started their mission early that morning. They arrived at The Lightman Group and walked inside. They were dressed well thanks to the funds made available to them. They'd worked on their cover story. They'd decided that they'd be two wealthy teenagers that were looking for their parents.

As they stood in the lobby of the building, Bethany and Hannah looked around. Trying to get a feeling for the people that were in their parents lives. How would they know their parents when they saw them? Diniel hadn't given them much to go on. Except for their names. They decided to start with their mother. They walked up to the receptionist and Hannah said, "Excuse me. We're here to see Doctor Gillian Foster."

The receptionist, Heidi was her name, smiled and said, "Do you have an appointment?"

Bethany nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. We are Bethany and Hannah Joiner."

Heidi smiled and said, "Well, if you'll have a seat, I'll go get Doctor Foster for you."

The girls smiled and went to sit in their seats. Hannah looked at Bethany and said, "This is never going to work. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing here."

Bethany shrugged and said, "I don't have a clue either, but we have to at least try. Who knows, our mom could be ugly and..."

It was then that they heard, "Hello. I'm Doctor Gillian Foster."

The girls turned to where the voice was coming from. They were rendered momentairly speechless as they saw their mother for the first time. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Finally, Hannah was able to say, "Hello. I'm Hannah and this is my sister Bethany."

Bethany could only nod as Gillian said, "Follow me."

The girls followed behind Gillian and whispered softly, "I can't believe it." Hannah said.

"I know. She's beautiful." Bethany whispered.

Gillian turned around and stared at them. The girls blushed and decided that they'd better use their "other" language to communicate with each other.

_Bethany laughed inside her head and said, "If we keep doing that she's going to think we are crazy and never going to help us." _

_Hannah laughed and agreed, "Really. Okay, do you want to talk first or should I?"_

_Bethany chewed on her bottom lip for a second and decided, "You go ahead."_

Once they were seated in Gillian's office, she smiled at the girls and asked, "How can I help you girls."

Hannah smiled and said, "We think we've found our parents. Our real parents that is. You see, we were adopted when we were just little babies."

Gillian's brow furrowed and she said, "How can we help you? We don't do missing person cases and..."

Hannah and Bethany noticed a look of sadness that crossed their mother's face. Hannah snapped her fingers and time stopped. Hannah looked up and asked, "Diniel!! What's wrong with her? She looks so... sad."

Diniel appeared to them and said, "She's a natural born mother. She's always wanted to have children. However, her ex-husband couldn't bear children. So, she tried adopting. The baby was taken away from her soon after birth."

Bethany looked at their mom and whispered, "How sad."

Diniel smiled and said, "It was. It nearly destroyed her."

Hannah chewed on her bottom lip and said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. If it makes her sad then..."

Diniel smiled and said, "It's perfect. It will make her sad, but I'm confident that it will bring your parents closer together."

Hannah looked at Diniel as if she'd lost her mind and asked, "How is it going to bring them closer together? That's impossible."

Diniel smiled and said, "Nothing's impossible. Especially love. When it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

Bethany looked at her and said, "If it's meant to be, then why are we here. Shouldn't they just find it naturally?"

Diniel sighed and said, "Sometimes, love needs a little push in the right direction."

Hannah and Bethany looked at each other and said at the same time, "I don't think I like love. It's too confusing."

Diniel smiled at the girls and said, "It is, but when they realize it, it's a wonderful thing."

Hannah muttered, "If they realize it."

Diniel smiled and said, "I'm confident that you can do it."

Bethany said, "That makes one of us."

Diniel smiled at the girls and said, "Cheer up."

Hannah said, "We need someone here that knows about our mission. To help us. Please let us tell our sister. If she's wanting this as much as we do, then surely she will keep our secret."

Diniel thought about it for a moment. Finally, she nodded and said, "Very well. I will allow you to tell Emily about your mission, but she must be sworn to secrecy."

Hannah and Bethany smiled at each other. They realized that their mission was just made a bit easier. They smiled at Diniel and said, "Thank you!!"

Diniel smiled at the girls and said, "Okay, now get on with it. I expect good things from you girls."

Bethany and Hannah nodded and said, "We won't disppoint you."

Diniel nodded and said, "Very well."

Diniel snapped her fingers and she disappeared and time started again.

Hannah smiled sweetly and said, "We can pay you. Whatever payment you require. We already suspect who are parents are."

Bethany nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. We know that you're the best at detecting deception. We've been taken more than once. You see, our adoptive parents left us with a lot of money. We never had a need to know anything about our "real" parents before."

Hannah signaled her in their language, "_Don't overdo it Bethany."_

Gillian looked at the girls and asked, "Why now?"

This was the tricky part. They had to play it carefully. Finally, Hannah said, "We are all alone in the world. We just have each other. It would be nice to have more family."

Bethany smiled and said, "But the money we have does present some problems."

Hannah nodded and said, "We are worth more money than most adults. You'd be surprised what money does to people."

Gillian nodded and said, "I can imagine. We can take your case. I'll work it with my partner."

Just then they heard the door open and in walked a semi tall man. When he talked, they noticed that it was with a British accent. He looked at Gillian and asked, "This is our latest case?"

Gillian smiled up at him. The girls could see the obvious love in her eyes. She nodded and said, "Yes. This is Bethany and Hannah Joiner."

Cal looked at them and said, "Very well."

With that he walked out of her office. The girls looked at each other and Bethany said, "_That was odd." _

_Hannah had to keep from laughing and said, "He definitely doesn't use many words to talk." _

Gillian smiled and said, "Now, as for payment. I'm not sure how much we should charge you."

Hannah smiled and said, "We are prepared to pay you one million dollars. Plus expenses of course."

Gillian looked at them with a look of astonishment. Then Hannah asked, "Not enough? I guess we could pay another million and..."

Gillian smiled and said, "I didn't mean that sweetheart. I'm just surprised that a child could afford that."

Bethany said, "We have plenty. Besides, it's only money."

Gillian nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I just don't think we can take your case. No matter how much you're willing to pay."

The girls nodded and then noticed a girl about their age heading out of the building. They watched as Heidi said, "Bye Emily!!"

Hannah and Bethany looked at Gillian and said, "Okay!! Gotta go!"

They ran out of Gillian's office and headed toward where Emily was leaving the building. Hannah looks at Bethany and says, "We need to do something."

Bethany smiles and says, "Right. Follow my lead."

They walk a bit faster than normal and finally Bethany says loudly, "I don't know why we even bothered coming here!! It's not like they really care about helping us find out real parents!! You and your stupid ideas."

Hannah was shocked and said, "What?"

Bethany whispered, "Play along remember."

Hannah nodded and said, "Oh, yeah. Well excuse me for trying! It was a lot more than what you were doing! You and your psychic advisors. Bunch of bull if you ask me. Besides, they are good at what they do."

Bethany put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, if they're so good why do I feel like they don't care?!"

Emily had turned around at this point and was watching the two of them arguing. It was at this point that Hannah started crying. She ran away from Bethany and sat on a bench. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed. Bethany walked and sat next to her.

Emily decided that she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. So, she walked over to them and said, "Um, hi. Is everything okay?"

Hannah nodded and said, "Everything's fine."

Emily couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. She looked at them and said, "Well, you don't look fine. Is it something that my dad or Gillian said to you? I know that they can be crazy at times, but..."

Hannah shook her head and said, "It's just that we were really hoping that they could help us. All we need is someone to tell us if this person is telling the truth. We even offered to pay them, but she still said no. I just don't know what we are going to do."

Bethany looked at her and said, "We could always go back to the psychic."

Emily chewed on her bottom lip and said, "They're quacks. Look, let me talk to my dad. I'm sure that he'd be willing to help you."

Hannah shook her head and said, "He won't. Besides, that's not what we're really trying to do."

Emily looked at her and noticed that her tears were nearly gone. She looked at Bethany and saw that she was smiling widely. Emily swallowed hard and said, "What are you trying to do?"

Hannah and Bethany looked at each other and then nodded slowly. Hannah stood up and took Emily's hand and said, "We're here on a mission."

Bethany nodded and said, "Yeah. I know that you probably won't believe anything we say. So, we are going to have to show you what we are trying to do. What we have to do. If we fail...."

Emily looked at them like they'd lost their minds. Then she said, "What happens if you fail?"

Hannah whispered softly, "Then we're all doomed."

Emily looked at her wide eyed and said, "I don't like the sound of that."

Hannah and Bethany stood on either side of Emily and took her hand. Then Bethany whispered, "You're probably not going to believe this even. Just know that everything we are about to show you is true. First, we need to tell you who and what we are."

Emily knew that she would have laughed if the looks on their faces hadn't been so Emily said, "What are you talking about? You're just a couple of teenagers. Right?"

Hannah and Bethany shook their heads and Hannah said, "We're your sisters. Half sisters actually."

Emily tried to pull away from their grasp, but was surprised to find that they were surprisingly strong. She whispered, "You're lying. I don't have any sisters."

Hannah smiled and said, "Not yet. See, we haven't really been born yet."

Emily laughed and said, "Now I know you're crazy. My mom and dad aren't even together and..."

Bethany looked at her and shook her head, "Our mom isn't your mom."

Emily challenged her by saying, "Well, then who is your mom?"

Hannah smiled and said, "Our mom is Gillian Foster..."

Emily was quiet and stared at them for a minute before collapsing to the ground in shock.....


	3. Operation Love Bug

**_~~A/N~~ Thanks for all the great reviews!! I appreciate them! As always they are most welcome!! Enjoy!!_**

Bethany looked at Hannah and said, "Way to go! Are you trying to kill her or something?"

Hannah shook her head and said, "She's not dead. She's still breathing."

Bethany rolled her eyes and whispered, "That's not the point! The point is you should have eased into it. Not just thrown it out there! We want her to help us. Not be afraid of us!"

Hannah shook her head and said, "She's not afraid, she's just in shock!"

Bethany looked at her and said, "Regardless, we need to ease her into believing us! Cause if we fail, then all of us are in trouble. Let's get her over to the bench."

They carried her over to the bench and laid her down. Looking around to make sure that they weren't being watched, Hannah snapped her fingers and Emily came too.

She looked at the girls and said, "Get away from me! You two are weird and..."

Hannah put her hand on Emily's shoulder and whispered, "We aren't weird Emily and we can prove it."

Bethany nodded and said, "Yeah, we can prove it."

Hannah bit her bottom lip and held out her hand to Emily. Then she whispered, "Trust us. Give us ten minutes and if you still think we are crazy, we will find another way to do this."

Emily looked at them and then said, "Okay. I still think that you two are nuts. What are you? Witches or something."

Bethany shook her head and said, "No. We aren't witches. We're ummmmm...."

Emily looked at her and said, "What?"

Hannah smiled and said, "We're angels."

Emily looked at them and laughed as she said, "You're angels? You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Hannah nodded and said, "I know. It's hard to believe."

"You're right. It is hard to believe and I'm so out of here."

Bethany stopped her from getting up. Then she looked at Hannah and said, "We have to show her. To prove it to her."

Hannah nodded and said, "I can't believe we are going to do this. We're going to get into some serious trouble for this."

Bethany nodded and said, "Yeah, but what other choice do we have?"

Hannah nodded and said, "Okay. Give us your hand."

Emily was still skeptical of them, but she gave them each a hand.

Hannah snapped her fingers and they were transported back in time.

Emily whispered, "Where are we? Why are these people wearing all these old clothes?"

Bethany laughed and said, "It's not so old. It's only the eighties."

Emily gave her a looked and said, "That's ancient. I..."

Hannah laughed and said, "Shush! Here they come!"

Emily strains to look and said, "Who?"

Hannah and Bethany say, "Our parents!"

Emily looks and sees a much younger version of Cal and Gillian walking towards them. She looks for a place to hide and says, "Hide!"

Looking at her funny, Hannah laughs and says, "They can't see us."

Emily smiles as she watches her dad and Gillian walking down the street talking. They looked truly happy. They looked like they were in love with each other. She smiled and said, "They look really happy."

Hannah smiled and said, "They were. They've been best friends for years. It all started with a simple smile. They met in college and became best friends. It went on from there."

Emily looked at them thoughtfully and said, "No wonder my mom doesn't like her. That's a special kind of friendship. I don't see how this proves that you're angels."

Hannah snapped her fingers again. They were transported into the future. They were at a hospital. Gillian was laying in the bed sleeping. Beside the bed were two bassinets. They each held a baby wrapped in pink blankets.

Emily smiled and said, "Is that you two?"

Hannah nodded, "It supposed to be. Watch."

They watch and Emily and Cal walk into the room. Each is wearing smiles wider than their faces. They look extremely happy. Emily, heard herself whisper, "Gill looks tired."

Cal smiled and said, "You'd be tired too if you were in labor for eighteen hours luv."

Emily smiled and said, "I still can't believe that the babies are here."

"Me either luv."

It was then that Gillian woke up. She looked at her husband and step-daughter and said, "Hey you two."

Emily smiled and asked, "Hey Gill! How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over. Other than that, I'm great!"

Hannah, Emily and Bethany all smiled at the scene before them. Then Emily said, "I don't understand why you're showing me all of this. What does it have to do with why you're here?"

Bethany and Hannah's smile faded and finally Bethany said, "Because if they fail to realize they are in love and get married in the next three months..."

Hannah continued, "We will no longer be destined to be their daughters and...."

Emily looked at them and said, "And what?"

Bethany couldn't voice it. So, instead she snapped her fingers and they were transported back to the office building. However, it was no longer called The Lightman Group. Emily looked at the sign on the wall in nearly lost her breath. She read the sign out loud, "The Loker Group"! That's impossible! This building belongs to my father! Gillian is his partner and...."

Bethany shook her head and said, "Not anymore. Watch."

Another snap of their fingers and they were sent to the airport. Gillian was getting onto a plane bound for California. She looked back sadly and sighed. With one last look she turned and got onto the plane.

Emily looked at the girls and said, "What?! Why'd she leave? Where's my dad?"

Hannah whispered, "Our dad left the country. Went back to England. Without him, Gillian withdrew into herself. She decided to go across the country to get away from the pain."

Emily looked at them sadly, "So, I don't get to see my dad? Ever?!"

Hannah and Bethany looked at each other sadly. Then Bethany said, "No. I'm afraid not. The thing is, you were killed in a car accident three months before the company dissolved."

Emily looked at them and asked, "I died? Can this be changed?"

Hannah smiled and said, "Yeah, we just have to get the two of them to admit their feelings, but you can't tell them about anything that might happen in the future."

Then Bethany said, "And you can't tell them about us. Being angels I mean. Beacause if you do, then we will have to go back and we won't be able to help them."

Emily looked at Hannah and Bethany and said, "Then we are all doomed. Because I've been trying to get them together for months. They are stubborn."

Hannah bit on her bottom lip and said, "Then we are going to have to call in the big guns."

Emily looked at Hannah and asked, "The big guns?"

Bethany nodded and said, "Yeah. There's one angel that can help us. Love just happens to be his speciality."

Hannah looks at Bethany and says, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean he might not..."

Bethany shakes her head and says, "Diniel said that we can call on the other angels for help."

Biting her bottomw lip Hannah says, "But calling Mihr? That seems wrong somewhow."

Emily looks at them and asks, "Who's Mihr?"

Hannah shuddered and said, "A very powerful angel. He rules the sixteenth day of the month and he oversees friendship and love."

Bethany smiles and says, "He's perfect."

Hannah shook her head and said, "I think we should try it on our own first. See if we have better results."

Emily smiled and said, "I say we give it a week and if we don't have any luck, then we call in the big guns!"

Emily put her hand in the middle of them, each one put a hand on the pile and then Emily said, "Let operation "Love Bug" commence!"

They smiled at each other and cried, "Break!!"

They smiled at each other and operation Love Bug was on.....


	4. Step 1 Operation Love Bug

**_~~A/N~~ Thanks again for all the great reviews! They mean more to me than you will ever know. Thanks also for sticking with me on this crazy idea for a story. LOL! _**

Bethany looked at Emily and said, "The first thing we need to do is get them into our limo."

Emily looked at her and asked, "You have a limo?"

Hannah nodded and said, "Of course. Doesn't everyone?"

Emily laughed and said, "Hardly. I don't know how I'm going to get them to go along with that."

Bethany smiled and said, "Easy. Just tell them that you won a ride in a a radio contest."

Emily nodded and said, "I'll be back in ten minutes. If I don't get back by then, come look for me."

Hannah nodded and said, "Okay. Good luck."

Emily nodded and ran into the building. She looked around for her dad and Gillian. She finally found them in her dad's office. She was out of breath and said, "Hey guys!! I got a surprise for you."

Cal and Gillian looked at her and Cal asked, "What's up luv?"

Emily shook her head and said, "I can't tell you. I have to show you. I promise that you'll love it!"

Gillian looked at Cal and said, "I think we should go along with her."

Cal shrugged and said, "If we don't we're liable to pay for it later."

They followed her downstairs and saw the limo waiting for them. Emily was absolutely beaming and said, "Surprise!"

Cal gave her a funny look and said, "What's with the limo Em?"

Emily smiled and said, "I won a contest and this was the prize."

Gillian laughed and said, "You won a limo?"

Emily shook her head and said, "No silly! I won a ride in the limo. I wanted you guys to go instead."

Cal looked at her and said, "I don't think so."

Emily gave him a looked and said, "Please dad?"

Gillian smiled and said, "I guess we could go for a short ride."

Cal eyed his daughter suspiciously and said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Was her reply. "Honest dad. I just want you and Gillian to have fun."

Cal still didn't trust her, but said, "Okay. What harm can a little car ride do?"

Emily smiled and said, "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Cal and Gillian climbed into the limo. Hannah knelt down to talk to the driver and instructed him as to the location and what he was to tell his passengers. He nodded and said, "As you wish Miss Hannah. Anything else?"

Hannah chewed her lip and said, "Don't let them leave. They must follow your instructions to the letter."

He nodded and said, "Understood."

Hannah smiled and handed him a few bills. She smiled and said, "Here's the money for them and a little something for you."

He nodded and said, "Thank you!"

Hannah smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now, it's time to go."

Cal looked around as he sat across from Gillian in the limo. He stared at her face. She had a smile that seemed to light up her face. It was nearly dark, but he could make out the smile on her face. He looked at her and said, "This was a nice surprise."

Gillian nodded and said, "I never would've expected this. Especially from Emily."

Cal nodded and said, "Me either. I wonder what the bloody hell she's up to."

"She's just trying to be nice Cal."

"There's always a motive behind her being nice."

Gillian laughed and it made him smile despite the situation, "She can be nice every once in awhile."

Cal stopped talking as the car stopped. He looked outside and didn't recognize the place they'd come to a stop at.

Soon the door was opened and the driver said, "We've arrived."

Gillian and Cal climbed out of the car and saw a horse drawn carriage waiting for them. The driver was dressed in a suit and had a top hat on. He smiled as he walked over to the couple and said, "Your carriage awaits."

Cal and Gillian stared at him and finally Cal said, "I think there's been some mistake. We didn't..."

The horseman smiled at them and said, "There's no mistake sir. I've been instructed to take you to your next destination."

Gillian's mouth dropped open and she said, "Our next destination? Where are we...."

The horseman simply smiled and said, "I can't tell you anymore my lady. My instructions are to take you to the restaurant."

Gillian looked at Cal and said, "What do you think?"

Cal shrugged and said, "I think my daughter has some serious explaining to do."

Gillian laughed as she took Cal's hand and let him lead her up the steps of the carriage. She smiled as Cal climbed in beside her and sat close to her. The night was beautiful. Not too cold and not too warm.

As they rode along they watched the scenery. Then, the song "Whatever It Takes" by Michael Buble is playing from somewhere in the cab. Gillian and Cal look at each other and smile. The song is incredibly romantic.

Cal looks at Gillian and Gillian looks at Cal. They are realtively silent. Cal puts his arm around her shoulder and Gillian leans against his chest. She sighs contentedly and takes his other hand in hers. She stares at it as they ride.

Gillian thinks about how right this feels. Sitting here with Cal. Listening to this music. She could almost allow herself to fall in love with him.

Cal think about how wonderful it feels to hold her in his arms. She looks up at him and smiles. Then, they sit there and stare at each other. No words are spoken. None are necessary. Cal looks at her and whispers, "I have the strongest desire to kiss you."

Gillian nodded and said, "Same here."

Cal leaned down and kissed her softly. Stars erupted in her eyes. She thought it would be a quick kiss, but there was nothing quick about it. Cal's tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it willingly and a small, almost quiet moan, escaped her.

It lasted longer than expected, but not nearly long enough for either one of them. They heard someone clearing their throats saying, "We are here."

Cal and Gillian pulled apart relucantly. They looked at each other and Cal whispered, "Wow."

Gillian nodded and said, "Double wow."

"What just happened here?"

Gillian laughed and said, "I do believe we just kissed."

Cal shook his head and said, "Not that. I suddenly have the strongest urge to kiss you and never stop."

Gillian smiled softly and said, "I'd like that, but I do think that we'd ruin Emily's plans if we didn't go inside the restaurant."

Cal smiled and said, "Somehow, I don't really much care. I could stay here forever and look into your eyes."

Gillian smiled and said, "I'd love to do that, but someone looks rather impatient."

Cal stared at the horseman and said, "I suppose there's more surprises inside?"

He nodded and said, "There's much more planned for this night sir."

Cal nodded and climbed down. Then he held his hand out for Gillian. She took it gladly. However, when she took his hand she felt something shoot through her hand. She looked at him and he smiled and she knew that he felt it too. It was then that she knew this was going to be a night to remember.....


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**_Sorry for the delay in updating. Lifes been crazy here. Hope you like this chapter. I appreciate and love any reviews I get. _**

Bethany, Hannanh and Emily watched the events unfold through the portal. Emily looked at them and said, "I need one of these so I can find out what's going on at school."

Hannah laughed and said, "These things aren't all that great."

Bethany nodded and said, "They can cause a lot of problems sometimes."

Emily shrugged and said, "I guess so, but look!! Our plans working!!"

The girls watched as Gillian and Cal walked into the restaurant. They held hands on the way inside and kept giving each other looks. The smiles on their faces were ones of absolute joy.

Hannah and Bethany squealed and said, "Yes!"

The girls watched as their parents talked. Finally, Emily said, "Lets give them some privacy. I feel bad about spying on them."

Hannah and Bethany looked at her and Bethany piped up,"Really? I didn't realize we were doing anything wrong."

Emily nodded and walked away sadly. She felt bad and suddenly this just seemed wrong. She knew that her dad and Gillian were friends and they could be more, but it felt dishonest somehow. She looked at the girls and managed to tell them, "Yeah. It feels wrong."

Hannah noticed the look on her face, "Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm a bit sad. I'm thinking that this is never going to work. And if it does work, are they really doing it because they love each other or because we had a hand in it? I think we should just leave them alone and..."

Bethany whispered, "What?"

"Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe, just maybe this was never meant to be."

Hannah and Bethany gave her twin looks of horror. They looked at the portal and then at Emily's face. Hannah nodded and Bethany closed the portal.

Sighing Bethany whispered softly, "We're sorry. We just got caught up in the moment and..."

Hannah smiled, "Yeah. We didn't mean to make you sad."

Emily shook her head, "I'm the one whose sorry. I know that they are meant for each other, but it seems wrong to spy on them."

Hannah and Bethany both nodded their understanding. Finally, Hannah smiled, asking, "Want to do something fun?"

Emily gave her a sideways glance, "Like what?"

Laughing Hannah took Emily's hand, "You'll see. Let's go!"

Bethany looked at her sister, "_What do you have planned? You know that we can't do anything that..."_

Hannah answered back with, "_A little cloud surfing won't hurt. It will be fun and it will make her feel better. Relax Beth."_

Bethany nodded, "Yeah. It will be fun Emily."

The girls walked off to the North. Meanwhile, Cal and Gillian were talking.

Cal couldn't stop holding Gillian's hand. It was as if the contact with her hand was something he'd been missing his entire life. He only released her hand when the food came. They ate in relative silence. They were pretty much lost in their thoughts. Finally, they finished their meal and Cal asked, "Dance with me Gillian."

"Thought you hated dancing."

Cal shrugged, "Usually you'd be right, but there's something about this night. I..."

Gillian nodded and took the hand that he offered to her. He lead her to the dance floor and they started dancing. It was as if everything in her world was suddenly right. She'd never felt quite so complete. She'd danced with a thousand other men. A thousand different way, but none of them compared to the way she felt dancing with Cal at this moment. There was definitely a crazy kind of magic in the air. Her heart raced at the feeling of being in his arms. After the song was over, she laid her head on his chest and felt his heartbeating. He lead her back to the table and they sat down and stared at each other.

Neither one talked and the song Everlasting by Kaci plays in the background. Gillian listens to it and somehow the lyrics seem to fit everything they were feeling.

_**I've had enough of all these stops and starts  
It always brings us back to these two hearts  
Let's not put it to an end  
Baby let's not lose it all again**_

_****_

Here we are at the start  
Of another great adventure to the heart  
Will it be everlasting  
Now I know this is real  
I've just got to let you know the way I feel  
You and me everlasting

I should have seen the pain I put you through  
Forgive me for the things I did to you  
I'm sorry if I let you down  
I'll make it up to you this time around

Here we are at the start  
Of another great adventure to the heart  
Will it be everlasting  
Now I know this is real  
I've just got to let you the way I feel  
You and me everlasting

So if you need me, I will be there beside you  
Just let it run free, I know that our love will take us through

_**Repeat chorus to fade **_

Gillian looked at Cal and whispered, "I think we need to talk."

Cal nodded, "I think we have a lot to talk about. Mostly, how much I love you and what we're going to do now."

Gillian nodded and took a deep breath, "You love me?"

Cal blinked rapidly, "How can you now know how much I love you? I've looked at you everyday and wondered how I could tell you how I feel. I worried about crossing that invisible line that we've drawn in the sand."

Gillian bit her lip and swallowed hard, "What if I told you that I don't care about the line anymore? What if I told you that I want to see what happens if we allow ourselves to cross the line? Would you think any less of me? If I threw caution to the wind and followed my heart instead of my head?"

Cal took her hand, leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back and whispered, "How can I think less of you luv? I've wanted nothing more than that for the longest time."

Gillian stared at him, "Why didn't you ever say anything? Let me know how you felt?"

"What could I say? You were married. Then you made the comment about respecting the bloody line. I loved you enough to respect that. Even though it killed me to do it, I did it because I love you."

"I never knew..."

"If course you did. You saw it in my eyes. That's why you needed me to respect it. You also knew that I would be able to see through all your defenses when it came to Alec and..."

Gillian shook her head. She didn't want to talk about him tonight. Not when she and Cal were having what could be considered the most important conversation of their life, "I don't want to talk about Alec. I wish so many things could be different. I wish I could change a thousand little things. Things that never seemed important before."

Cal looked at her sideways and said, "We can't change the past, but we can change the future."

"One memory at a time. One step at a time and one heartbeat at a time."

Cal nodded, "One lifetime to make a whole new set of memories. Memories to last a lifetime. Happy memories."

"I can't think of anyone that I'd rather share those memories with. I love you Cal. I can't believe that it's taken us so long to come to this point."

Cal looked at her and managed to say, "Sometimes the best things in life take the longest time to find. The question now is where do we go from here?"

Gillian smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him, whispering softly, "I think we need to take it one day at a time. I think this might be a forever kind of love."

Cal nodded as they walked out of the restaurant. He smiled when he saw the horse drawn carriage waiting for them. He asked the driver, "I want to know how much my daughter paid you to wait here for us."

The horseman smiled as he replied, "The tab was taken care of by a third party sir. A corporation if you will."

Cal nodded as Gillian climbed aboard, "Very well." Then he whispered, "Take the long way back to our car."

The horseman nodded, "As you wish sir."

They smiled and kissed on the way back to their car. Neither seeming to realize the existance of anyone or anything else in their world.....


End file.
